cable_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlota Senillosa
Carlota Rodríguez de Senillosa is one of the main characters in Netflix's Cable Girls original series. She is portrayed by Ana Fernández. She escapes her controlling father to work at the Telephone company, where she acts as a spy for the Cifuentes family, becomes heavily involved in the women's suffrage movement, and develops a relationship with her boss, Óscar Ruiz. She eventually runs for the mayoral position of Madrid. Early Life Carlota Senillosa was an upper-class woman who lived with her parents before leaving to find freedom from her overbearing father. She began working at the Telephone Company, an action which her father was very opposed to. Throughout the Series Season 1 Carlota is seen arguing with her father who is ashamed of her plans to be an independent woman. He drags her out of a bar where she celebrated with her friends, causing her to climb out of the window and go back to the party. He then throws her out, expecting her to come back home soon, but she instead moves in with Marga and Lidia. She attends several suffragette meetings with a group called the Lyceum, where she encounters her boss, Sara, whom she feels attracted to and begins a secret relationship with. Miguel, her open-minded boyfriend, finds out about it and is angry at first, but after some discussion, Miguel, Sara, and Carlota begin a polyamorous relationship. After Carlota is almost fired at work, Sara tells her that the only way to avoid being terminated is to assist with a secret project: spying on military men who are suspected to plan a coup. She learns that the Cifuentes family has made most of their money by spying on their customers. On the phone, she learns of a man named the Falcon who is involved in the plans for the coup. After Marga Suárez assists a woman whose house was on fire, a newspaper wants to write an article about the switchboard operator who saved the people in the house. As Marga cannot admit she is the operator, Carlota takes the credit and uses her face on the front page of the newspaper to anger her father. When a Lyceum meeting is raided by the police, Sara is incarcerated. Carlota tries to get Ricardo Cifuentes, the owner of the company, to get her out of prison with the help of his government contacts, but he isn’t able to. She then agrees to quit her job and go back home to her parents in exchange for her father's help, since she discovered he was the one who ordered the raid at the Lyceum. While at home, she also finds out that her father is the Falcon. Carlota says goodbye to her friends but is later convinced by them to leave her parent’s house and lead her own life again. Season 2 In Chapter 9: The Choice, Sara tries to convince Carlota to make their relationship public but Carlota is reluctant. When they kiss in public, Mario sees them and tells Carlota they are disgusting. He tries to blackmail them into having Sara promote him as the new head of administration by threatening to tell everyone about their relationship. However Carlota doesn’t get to fulfill his demands because Mario is killed by the friends when he severely beats Angeles. In Chapter 10: Pact, Ángeles wants to go to the police and admit she killed Mario, but Lidia convinces her not to. She tells the girls that they should all get rid of the body and keep the incident a secret. They then wrap the body in a tablecloth and carry it to Mario’s car, ignorant of Sara watching them. Later, they throw Mario’s body off a bridge. When Charlotte later tries to wash the blood out of her clothes, Sara confronts her and asks what happened. Carlota tells Sara everything. Sara is shocked, but says that she would never betray Carlota and will always be there for her, as she loves her and Carlota once saved her. When Pablo reports to Uribe that Mario had stolen money from the company and Uribe informed the Police, Lidia deduced this would be their chance to pretend Mario had run away with the money. Together with Sara, Carlota helps bringing a suitcase of Mario’s to a train and leaving it there, making it look like Mario had taken the train to go away and start a new life. However Carolina, who was later questioned by Inspector Cuevas, revealed Mario had actually given the stolen money to her, which made the chicas’ story look unlikely. In Chapter 12: Guilt, Sara reveals to Carlota that he is a transgender man, and the name he prefers is Óscar. He says that dressing as a man to put Mario's hat on the train brought back feelings he had been repressing. Carlota is surprised but accepting. Season 3 TBD Season 4 TBD Physical Appearance Carlota is an attractive young woman with short blonde hair. She often wears dark pink lipstick and hats. Personality Carlota is a confident woman who puts her freedom over everything else. She is not afraid to speak her mind and was willing to abandon her old life as a wealthy woman of status if it meant freedom. Often, Carlota can be quite stubborn. Relationships Óscar Ruiz (previously Sara Millán) TBA Miguel Pascual TBA Gallery CB S3 Promotional Image 4.jpg CB S3 Promotional Image 3.jpg S1 Carlota Promotional Image.jpg 1x01 Dreams Promotinal Image.jpg CG-2x03-Jealousy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Season 4 Characters